


Thorns

by covacola



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author has a poor understanding of UK English, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Anguish, Morally Grey Antagonist, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Pedophilia, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Secret Relationship, Self imposed victim blaming and mental recovery, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Underage Prostitution, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: Leon had very rightfully earned his place as Champion, but the hurdles to get there, along with the tight spots to get a nobody from a backwater town a sponsorship... Things add up. Or rather, on closer inspection don't add up.It's made a few people scratch their heads. Raihan and Sonia to name a few. And by extension Nessa, Milo, Kabu and well. Most people in their circles.The secrets can only be withheld for so long. And with Rose behind bars, a new Champion taking the burden off Leon's shoulders, he's finally ready to come clean. At least, he thinks he is.He's known Sonia forever. Raihan is his rival and a close friend. Most of the other Gym Leaders are cool around him enough as well. But there's one person he's not ready to tell. The one person he's always wanted to be strong for. As much as he idolized Leon, Leon always wanted to be an icon for his little brother.So when Hop bursts in, visibly distraught, dropping bombshells and demanding explanation... Well, what was he supposed to say? What could he possibly do to make it make sense to Hop? How does he explain that his older brother, his icon, his hero... Sold himself for the glory?Post game spoilers.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

"You'll still see me from time to time, won't you?" Wyndon had surprisingly fine accommodations for the ex Chairman. While he pled guilty of all charges, he was still given extensive leniency. He was under house arrest, but that meant little to one who lived among such finery. He was to be holed up in one of his penthouses, overlooking the Wyndon skyline and the expanse beyond. 

Rose's voice had been soft, but he needn't have bothered. They were alone in his sort of vestibule/antichamber. They'd had a relatively fine evening. Dinner, a sweet dessert wine, soft music to drone out the awkward silence, the unspoken tension in the air. But now they were standing, Rose with a hand on Leon's forearm. His pale green eyes bore into the former Champion. They burned his cheeks, flushed with repressed emotion. 

Leon broke away, turning, cape fluttering, light despite its weight on his shoulders. He said nothing as he paced to the door, opened it, and-- admittedly-- fled. 

* * *

Hammerlock was sunny, but clouds still spattered the blue skies, threatening an overcast night. He sat outside a cafe, completely unaware of the conversation that had died around him. A blurry form made him tense, but he reacted too slowly to avoid it. He jerked back as his nose was flicked. "Leon? Earth to Leon???" An exasperated sigh, "I think we've lost him."

Leon rolled his eyes, "sorry, sorry. I was a bit distracted--" his vision came into focus, instinctually catching Sonia's eyes across the table. They weren't the same shade as his, but just then, the light hitting them as it did-- he looked away quickly. Nessa's pursed expression meant nothing but trouble. 

"You sure you're alright? You've been acting odd for awhile now." She stretched, attempting to seem casual as her eyes slipped closed and her posture portrayed the same sass in her voice, "that upset you lost to Hop's friend?" She waved him off, "go battle him for a rematch or something." 

Raihan and Sonia laughed. Leon tried, but he could only manage a lopsided smirk. "It isn't that." He tried to sound reassuring, but his voice, what was wrong with him? The whole table stopped, eyeing him with varying degrees of curiosity and concern. His voice had been so small. Arceus blaze it. 

Raihan broke the tension by grabbing his phone, having been off to the side, and began scrolling through some social media app. Nessa took the hint and stretched again, then grabbed her drink and began sipping, probably just to give herself something to do. Sonia, however, didn't let up. She scrutinized Leon across the table. "You...called us all here," she began lightly, "just... Wanted to hang out?" 

Leon felt his face flush slightly. He knew he was keeping them from important work, Sonia in particular, but... He sighed, steeling himself. He wasn't gonna run from this anymore. "There's something I wanted to tell you lot." This caught their collective attention. Raihan turned his phone aside, Nessa gently set down her drink, Sonia continued to gaze intently at him. 

A bubble suddenly formed in Leon's chest. It made him feel sick. His stomach turned itself in knots. He could feel his courage-- if he could have called it that-- fleeing. "I--" he stumbled, he focused hard on his hands, but even thinking about it, the memories came flooding back. 

_ "They'd turn on you, Leon." The chairman, the kind, kind chairman was saying, voice soft, sweet, almost melodic. "If they knew," he gestured at him, lying there, sweaty, belatedly hiding himself beneath the crumpled sheets, but it was no use. In fact, the gesture made the chairman smirk. It wasn't a mean look, but it still scared him. Because that smirk...what usually followed-- _

"Leon?" Sonia's voice brought him out of it, but those eyes gave him a momentary panic. But they weren't blazing with lust, hard with unrealized cruelty. They were soft, concerned. The wrong shade of green. 

He swallowed. Then nearly jumped out of his seat as a weight pressed into his arm. "Whoa! Calm down a bit, mate! What is it?" Raihan had apparently touched, in fact barely  _ grazed _ his arm to shake him. 

"I-- 'm-- sorry." Leon's breath was shaky, looking around. But the place was pretty much deserted. As he'd planned, of course. He shook his head, but realized he was still seeing stars. 

"Leon." Nessa snapped. His eyes snapped up to her. She was looking at him intently. "Breathe." She barked, before adding more softly now she had his attention, "slowly." He gasped, then forced himself to slow down. Oh. That was what it was. "What the hell was that?" 

Leon blinked, getting a hold of himself. "I... think that was me panicking," he said absently. 

She and Raihan shared a look, then the latter spoke up, "okay. Now you've _got_ to tell us what's going on." He took a breath. "Maybe not, you know, right this second, but..." 

"Leon, what happened?" Sonia's voice wasn't particularly loud, but she was so firm Raihan stopped in his tracks

Leon looked at her. Into those eyes. Those not-wrong colored eyes. Then he came back. Came back entirely. He looked at her, saw her completely for the first time since they'd all sat down. She was firm, but not pressing. Gentle, but honest, too. She wouldn't. She wouldn't and Raihan and Nessa wouldn't. They wouldn't be disgusted, well, not with  _ him _ . 

_ But are you sure _ Rose's voice seemed to ask him. 

But he shook it off. He couldn't keep doing this. Not now. He couldn't keep being scared of that man. 

His eyes never left hers. But Sonia saw that fear cross his face again. She was about to ask when he spoke. His words couldn't have shocked her more. "I have been too afraid to say anything, but I can't  _ not _ say anything anymore." He never stopped looking at her, but his face contorted in that fear again. "Chairman Rose and I... We've been...he hasn't in awhile, but he used to... How he said he chose me, he..." 

"Leon?" 

He finally looked away. She looked at the other two, caught them sharing another look, this time fearful, too. 

"I didn't-- I didn't think I could refuse--" 

"Leon..." Raihan felt numb. Shock and horror flooding him, freezing him. 

"And he said I couldn't tell-- that no one would-- that you lot would--" 

It was Nessa's turn to be stern. "Never." The three of them looked to her, Leon especially looking lost. "I don't know what he said to you, but we're friends now, right?" 

Raihan's and Sonia's answers were immediate. "Right." 

She nodded. "So whatever happened, whatever is going to happen and needs to happen, we're with ya." 

Leon just closed his eyes. He seemed so lost, so inconsolable. His voice was barely a whisper. "Please don't tell anyone yet. I'm...not ready to come out about it yet." 

Again, they shared a glance. Raihan pressed again, this time not attempting to touch him. "Leon? What..."

Seven words. Seven, quiet words. 

"He took advantage of me, back then."

* * *

Sonia had been afraid Nessa blowing up would have only worsened Leon's state, but luckily she kept composure. Her voice was shaky, her hands, clenched into fists were shaky. "Leon, I..." He looked at her in fear. She swallowed, then sighed. "I won't say anything," she promised. "But..." She suddenly swore. Violently. A long, incoherent strain of profanity that made not just Leon shrink back. "It makes me want to hurt the bastard!" 

Leon threw a hand up, "no but that's the thing, he--" 

The three of them looked at him, stunned. He stopped short. 

Raihan shook his head, emotions visibly tangled up under his skin, "Leon, you're not...gonna try to  _ defend him  _ are you?!"

Leon actually bristled. "Listen, what he did was bad. Obviously. But..." He looked around at them fearfully, "not... Not  _ everything--"  _

"Leon--" Sonia. 

"Let me explain!" Leon snapped. The table went silent, Leon's face heating up as he added, "and I'm-- I'm not innocent either--"

The table exploded. Nessa in particular "Leon, you are the  _ victim _ in all of this! You--"

"It's not that simple!" Leon tried to argue back. But he was overrun. Eventually, he sat back. Half glaring at all of them, he played his last card. It was dirty. It hurt. But he felt cornered. "So are you all gonna blab 'for' me, then?" 

Nessa bristled, Raihan shrunk a bit, but Sonia stayed stock still. "No," Sonia replied, voice quavering just a bit. "Of course not, Leon. But--"

"Good," he said, getting up, "thank you." He was being rude and he knew it, but-- but-- okay well he couldn't justify it but he was upset. He went up and covered the bill-- the  _ whole _ bill instead of splitting it evenly like they usually did, just to piss them all off-- and left without another glance at them. 

Had he looked, he would have seen three sets of upset, but surprisingly understanding eyes. It was for the best he didn't. He didn't need to be any more set off, just now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon is still trying to come to terms with everything, especially that he really IS a victim in all of this. I've been sitting on this since I first saw their interaction but I wanted to wait and see and I'm glad I did. I am actually going to give Rose depth in this. Not to sympathize, but for context for Leon and why he endured for so long. All that to say is the view of Rose will be warped through Leon's eyes and I'm gonna portray that. Not because I'm trying to justify him, but again for Leon's development.


	2. Chapter 2

He opted to take a flying taxi home. While he usually preferred the train, he just wanted to be home. The corviknight landed him gently just outside the gate on route 1. For once, he didn't lose his way, but hesitated at the gate into the front yard. Sonia, Raihan and Nessa he could tell. But he was rubbish with hiding his feelings. His mum and grandparents would see right through him if he wasn't careful, but especially... Hop. And he was  _ definitely _ not ready to come clean to Hop. He wasn't sure he'd  _ ever _ tell Hop. 

It made his heart race, his stomach lurch, his vision swim-- or maybe it was a fainting spell. He blinked a few times, wondering why his face burned. Pushing away, grappling for purchase against the stone, he found his answer. He'd fallen to the side, his leg must've given out. Then, with a sinking feeling, "Lee?? Lee!!" Hop's voice echoed around his head, like he was in a deep cave. 

He tried to wave his kid brother off, but couldn't quite get the words out. Hop, bless him, tried to help Leon to the door. He at least has the sense to send out his partner Pokemon and Leon's own Charizard to help too. With the combined effort, he was successfully shuttled onto the couch. Leon was clean out by then, entirely unaware of his mum and brother's fawning. In his sleep, his whole body burned. Fever and fever dreams. Fever nightmares. 

_ A line of fire sparked, scorching a slim trail up his side. He wanted to jump away. He wanted to melt into it. It felt disgusting and good and exhilarating and terrible all at once. How was this man able to make Leon feel so many things at once?  _

_ The heat went right south, shuddering as hands felt up his burning skin. He wanted to stop. He never wanted to wake up from this fever dreams. He felt so flayed open, so exposed. He felt like the heat that had been roiling under his skin was finally finding release.  _

_ He tried to forget who it was who could make him feel this way, but he couldn't. He wasn't even sure he wanted to.  _

_ "Leon..." Hearing his name sligher from those lips, he was sure he could see a forked tongue, feel scales tightening around his chest, a blessed cool absorbing the heat that was burning him alive. "Leon..." _

"Leon!" A shake to his arm jolted him, eyes fluttering, face flushed. He blinked a few times before his vision came into focus. "Lee...?" Leon felt his eyes widen. Had it been Hop's voice that had wormed its way into his dream? But how-- Hop's face relaxed and he smiled, warm as the sun. It was almost too bright to look at, but he couldn't help but feel better. 

He reached out, feeling himself melt at those wide eyes, that honest smile, and mussed up Hop's hair, laughing at his little brother's protests. "What's up with you? I don't think I've heard you call me 'Leon' since-- well, actually I don't remember." 

To his shock, Hop's smile dropped. "I mean... You only seemed to respond when I said your full name, Lee." He felt his eyes widen. So... Even if it wasn't who he'd heard in his dream, that voice had originally been... He didn't want to think about that. Hop's concerned expression was breaking his heart. But before he could say anything, Hop had already tried to recover, "well, anyway. C'mon then, mum's just finished dinner!" 

Leon took a second, but got slowly to his feet, using every ounce of concentration to assure Hop his hovering was needless. Even still, even as he went with him into the kitchen, even as he waved off the questions and concern, even as he forced food down, he couldn't quite get that voice out of his head. 

_ "If it feels good, Leon, why hesitate? You've already decided to do this, why make things needless hard for yourself? Relax. Let me make you--" _

He forced the memories away. If he didn't, he didn't think he'd be able to keep his food down. So caught was he that Leon didn't even realize the intent stare his brother was giving him. Leon didn't, but Hop knew something was wrong. Even if Lee wanted to shoulder it all his own, as usual. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep, Leon finally tries to masturbate. To his guilt, the memories don't stop him. 
> 
> Quite the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed explicit writing warning?

Leon lay in bed that night, eyes heavy, but unable to keep them closed. His lips pursed. He might be able to slip into the bathroom for some sleep meds if he really needed it, but he'd definitely be noticed. His mum wasn't usually keen, but he knew he'd spooked everyone today with his little fainting spell. There was something else he could do, but... 

He shifted his hips a bit, and probably just because he was thinking about it, he felt an urge tug at him. It wasn't that he  _ hadn't _ touched himself in awhile. But he always felt particularly disgusting. Before, during  _ and _ after. He couldn't help but feel gross. How could he do anything like that  _ without _ remembering. But he was tired. And showing up to breakfast dead on his feet wasn't something he really wanted to deal with tomorrow. 

He got up, rummaged through a drawer in his desk until he had what he was looking for. A bottle and a rather threadbare face towel he'd had since he was younger than Hop. If his mother had found it, she'd done him the courtesy of never telling him. He always hand washed it, tucking it discreetly with his things when he went into the shower in the mornings. 

Without thinking about it, he turned and padded quietly to the door. It was closed, which wasn't unusual for him, per se, but usually he kept it just so the door wouldn't latch. He'd become still earlier in the night when he heard Hop's familiar footfalls up the stairs and the creak in the floorboards as he moved, not toward his own room, but Leon's. Hop had paused there for a minute, but seeing the door completely shut, he'd eventually gone back to his own room. Leon had felt a bit guilty, but he hadn't wanted to talk much with Hop tonight. 

Now, though, he locked the door. It was purely a mental thing, but... He felt safer this way. Which made some sense. He always used to lock his door when he masturbated, lest Hop or someone else in the family walk in on him. But also... 

The memory clicked with the latch.

_ A silent click. A small, reassuring smile. Mindless, soft whispers. Kind words, soothing words. Low lighting. The pleasant hum of the heater throughout the surprisingly cozy room. Gentle fingers, grazing his cheek.  _

He pulled himself back. He wasn't shaking, but he felt like he should have been. He looked down at his hands, at what he was holding. His gut twisted. He almost didn't want to do this. 

But despite everything, he was still pent up, still more sensitive than he should have been to the tighter fabric a more reassuring pressure than loose boxers. 

He moved back to the bed, squirting a bit of lube onto his hand, rubbing to warm it. But a sudden urge grabbed him, and he released himself to it. His hand was still cold as he slid it underneath the fabric, and he shuddered slightly, letting the sparks flash across his mind while still tried to push away the other thoughts. But as his hand moved, he swore he could still smell his cologne. Floral, as was appropriate. Floral and mahogany and a faint, faint natural musk. 

He felt his nose flair, as if trying to take in more of that scent. But all he smelled was the bland lotiony smell of his lubricant. 

He got close a few times, but then the guilt, the  _ disgust _ would come back. He tried thinking of anything. Videos he'd seen over the years, brief encounters he'd had since, anything. He fixated on one particularly messed job. Someone had been basically stalking him, Undefendable Champion and all, and had caught him stumbling out of a Spikemuth bar. She'd blown him in a public toilet, and he'd only found out later she'd been a regular groupie of Piers's.  _ That _ had been  _ awkward.  _ But... It wasn't like he  _ hadn't _ enjoyed... 

Remembering her, remembering those sensations, he felt himself grow close. His breathing hitched, another something else in his ached. His eyes snapped open as phantom sensations overcame him, and with him, the guilt flooded back into him. His mouth was watering, a muscle within him twitched, and he realized just jerking himself off... Wouldn't satisfy him like this. 

With as much trepidation as resigned longing, he squeezed a bit more onto his other hand and awkwardly repositioned himself. He circled his entrance, then tentatively pressed. Something within him gave in, his legs relaxing, thighs jutting out. He fingered and stroked himself, his breathing growing labored. His mind finally relaxed, a pleasant buzz pushing out his thoughts until a slight pain in his became too much to ignore. 

Pursing his lips, he was passed feeling his disgust and shame. Without giving himself second thought, he sighed and got up again, rummaging around and trying not to mind the stickiness of his fingers until he had what he was looking for. Thank Arceus for discreet shipping, and thank Arceus even more for his mother's disinclination for snooping. 

He brought the dildo back to bed with him, prepping it, and only hesitated as he lay yet again on his back, legs spread, trying not to think about who had seen him like this and who had given him this taste. He took a few breaths, forcing himself to relax. He was now almost painfully hard, but at the sensation of the slick silicone prodding his entrance, his eyes shot open and he gasped. 

For a moment, he swore he felt a shadow kneeling over him. 

He froze up, blood pressure spiking as he fought the violating paranoia he was being  _ watched. _ That was absurd. The curtains were drawn. Tight. The door was closed. Locked. He was gulping for air, breathing heavily. He felt his face head and he dropped his head back onto the pillow, stroking himself to both maintain his hard on and distract himself. It worked, and after playing around with just the tip for awhile, he slowly pressed the toy into himself. 

Slow, mindful, adding more lubricant when it was needed, he began to fuck himself. He still felt his mouth watering, even as he gave up on pulling the thing almost completely out before pressing it back in, even as his strokes began to break the rhythm beneath him. In the end, Leon relented, imagining the sensation so vividly he could smell it. 

_ The chairman moaned appreciatively. Leon was learning to like the sound. His face was hot from his embarrassment, but the rest of his body was hot with unexpected pleasure. He gulped a few times, trying to keep control of his gag reflex. But the alien pressure in his mouth overran the full ache of keeping his jaw this wide. He was lying if he said there wasn't something sensually pleasing about feeling of Rose's cock hitting the back of his throat, even if he wanted to cough.  _

And suddenly, it became too much. Leon was vigorously rocking between his hand and the dildo, jaw relaxing as he imagined sucking off the ex chairman. 

_ Rose pulling his hair gently, signalling him to come off. The warmth of his thought beneath him as he settled in his lap, riding him. Rose's lips on his collarbone, fingers playing with his nipples. His other hand trailing down his chest, toned just the way Rose liked it, then slowly slipping around him, pumping him in time to Leon's own rhythm.  _

_ "P-please--" Leon begged breathlessly. _

_ "What is it, Leon?" He responded sweetly.  _

_ "My-- neck--" he was desperate, so, so close.  _

_ "You have to tell me what you want, Leon," he teased. _

_ "Please-- bite-- my neck-- ah!"  _

_ Rose knew exactly what he liked, where he was sensitive. He could have been mean, Leon knew well. But he hadn't. Whenever Leon asked something of him like this, Rose had always done it.  _

That set of nerves tingling longingly, Leon came. 

Just as he expected, he passed out quickly after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like one of the worst things I've ever written, content wise. I, the author, am actually sex repulsed and this felt a little too close. This will likely be the most explicitly detailed chapter. 
> 
> As for Leon, I was trying to capture a different angle on his feelings. We've seen and expected the disgust, but he doesn't completely hate Rose for himself. He hates Rose objectively, and knows that what he did is wrong, even if he doesn't always feel that way about what they were. Rose isn't just an evil force and is a complex and complicated person just as Leon is. That doesn't mean he's good, but there's more to him than intimidation and fear that's made Leon keep his silence until now.


	4. Chapter 4

Leon was a bit surprised to find he felt better that morning. The memories were still there, as was the guilt, disgust, and all the other ugly, weary feelings. But this morning, late as it was, they were farther away. He took a deep breath, wanting to savor the warmth of the sheets. But he knew if he stayed too long, the smothering emotions would take hold of him again. Reluctantly, he tossed off the blankets. 

His eyes widened as the remains of last night's sleep aids made everything come back crashing down on him. Something within him snapped, not like a tense support cable, but more like a crushed twig. But it was enough. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, elbows on his knees, which were bent together, and his hands holding his head. His eyes focused on the floor, but his peripherals of his own body made his head swim with disgust. 

He shook for a few moments, then closed his eyes. There was a faint smell, too. His stomach churned, indecisive between being sick and being extremely hungry. He hadn't eaten much the day before. But now he wasn't sure he could force anything down. There was also still a full feeling within him as he sat. He felt... He couldn't quite grasp the words for it. Unclean? Violated? His body had naturally readjusted, but he still felt a dull ache where he'd frantically pleasured himself the night before. 

Just as he was on the verge of just not leaving his room for the day, the doorknob clicked. Leon's eyes shot up, and he pulled the blanket to cover himself and the evidence. The door stayed shut, and there was a pause. Then, a knock. "Lee?" 

Thank Arceus the door had still been locked. 

"Yeah?" He replied back. His throat was dry. His heart raced, frantically trying to come up with some excuse as to why he suddenly was locking his door. 

Blessedly, Hop didn't ask. "Mum told me to come get you. Breakfast'll be cold if you don't come down soon!" Leon felt his tension melt away. Hop's cheery voice always had that effect on him. 

He got up, pacing noisily, "be right out, then!"

Hop walked away, and his pace didn't seem unusual. Leon sighed in relief, then started cleaning up. After putting some things away, and getting a robe on, he opened the window to clear the air. Hopefully the room would smell of the grass and trees and all when he got back instead of... He grabbed his towel, discreetly tucking a few things in with it, then made his way to the bathroom and showered. He was pleased that opening the window, even for a short time, had worked. 

* * *

By the time he got down, breakfast was, admittedly, cold, but he didn't mind throwing it back in the microwave. He also found he was hungry enough to eat without issue, which was an added bonus. 

Hop and he chatted easily while he ate, and even after he'd finished, being in no rush to be anywhere now that he was no longer Champion. It felt...nice. Nice to just relax, to hang out with his little brother. Hop smiled that wide, beaming smile of his. "I'm glad you seem to be doing better today, Lee!" 

Leon felt his stomach drop. Still, he tried not to let it show. He smiled back. "Yeah, I just really needed the rest is all," he flexed an arm, "see? All back to normal." Privately, he wondered what that even meant anymore. But he wouldn't let himself dwell on that. 

Leon tilted his head, thinking for a second. It'd been awhile since he and Hop has really just hung out. "Hey," he asked slowly, "you working with Sonia today?" 

Hop's eyes lit up. "Nope! She gave me time off, actually--" Hop rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly. "She called earlier this mornin'! She actually suggested _ I  _ ask  _ you _ if you wanted to do to something!" Leon felt his lip twitch. He knew Sonia meant well, but it still rubbed him the wrong way. He forced a smile, ready to respond, but-- "Lee?" Hop asked, voice quiet, and uncharacteristically serious, "are...you okay?" 

Leon felt panic rise like bile. His response was automatic, "what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" He laughed, knowing he was a shit liar. 

"Oh...okay," Hop replied, glancing away, "just checking. Because of, um, you know, yesterday." Hop wasn't a great liar either. 

Leon looked away, feeling himself lull slowly from his body. He didn't want Hop to worry. He himself worried about what exactly he was gonna do now. He'd promised he'd start opening up about what Rose had done, and yet...and yet...

He forced himself to look back at Hop, and almost wished he hadn't. His expression in that moment, that one, brief moment, was heartbreaking. Hop looked so sad, so lost, like he'd wanted to reach out to Leon, to bridge whatever this gap was he was sensing, yet not entirely confident he could. Even as Hop blinked, eye brightening, smile widening, Leon wanted to protect him. To make sure Hop wouldn't have to feel like that for long. Would never feel that way again. 

He smiled, more easily this time and said, "how about we head into Motostoke? I hear they just opened up this new shop--" Hop listened attentively, but Leon could tell they were both distracted. He was determined to get his mind off things. They made plans, vaguely, knowing they'd probably not stick to it anyway, and Hop ran upstairs to go grab his bag. Leon's own was still downstairs, left forgotten on the couch yesterday. That's when the knock came at the door. 

Curious, Leon opened it. He didn't know who he'd been expecting, but this hadn't been it. Cosmos Employees. Leon stiffened. "Forgive our intrusion, Leon," one said, her voice strictly professional, "but if you don't mind, we would like a quick word about your future involvement with the company." Leon felt his palms begin to sweat. She was, of course, polite, but he knew what she meant.  _ The future of you working off your debts, ex-Champion. _

"Of course," Leon said, opening the door. It was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Leon's grandfather stood in the doorway from the kitchen. "Ah, and who's this? Coworkers of yours, Lee?" Leon opened his mouth to respond, but then he caught the other Cosmos Employee's gaze. He glanced over his shoulder...to see Hop. 

"Oh, uh," Hop said, shuffling his feet. "You...uh," Hop forced a laugh, "lemmie guess, you have work you totally forgot about, huh?" 

Leon made a face, not at Hop's jab, but his attempt at hiding his crestfallen expression. "This will be quick," he said briskly, then politely shuffled the Cosmos workers out, closing the door behind him. 

"Listen," he said, more bravely than he felt, "I will be more than happy to address this in a formal setting. A sudden house call, with now prior warning or anything, isn't--" 

"You weren't informed?" The other employee, a man, blinked. 

The woman cleared her throat, "beg pardon, Leon, we were told you would be expecting us." 

Leon looked incredulous. "Expecting a house call? Instead of just returning to the offices as usual? Who even suggested this?" 

The woman shuffled nervously. "The former chairman suggested that, since all of this must have been so upsetting for you, that it'd be best to address this in a more familiar and casual setting." 

_ You've got to be kidding me.  _ Leon thought in disgust. He couldn't mask his distaste, "I was under the impression that the  _ ex- _ Chairman no longer ran things." 

"He doesn't," the man quickly assured him. "He just-- you two were so close, he thought that with all that's happened, we shouldn't upset you more-- suggest we meet someone comfortable for you--" 

"Enough," Leon gritted. But then he looked at them. Saw past their shades, into their eyes. They didn't know. They were just pawns in this game. He sighed heavily. Please have someone contact me tomorrow. I'll work to arrange a proper meeting then," he said, deflating. 

"Of course, Leon," they said. They nodded, then departed. Leon watched them until they were past the gate. Then, he spun round and headed back inside. 

* * *

"Sorry, sorry," he said, flustered but trying to be nonchalant. 

Hop hopped up from the couch, "oh! You're back!" He sounded surprised. He ran up to, but stopped a bit short of the doorway between the living room and entry. It hit Leon like a crashing wave, this perfect image of the unrealized rift in their lives. He wanted to close the distance. To sweep Hop up and carry him like he had when they were still kids, when he'd still been a kid. He couldn't go back, but now, more than ever, looking at Hop's expression through the doorway... He wanted to  _ heal. _

But he realized something else, too. He felt frozen. Afraid. Leon was brave, he'd proven it. Brave and strong and all the other things. But he wasn't...  _ undefendable.  _ He was only a person. And a guilty, hurt, weak and vulnerable part of him wished  _ Hop _ , or someone, anyone, might close that distance. Would help him bridge that distance he'd smothered for so long. 

Hop looked up a little sheepishly. "Thought you'd gone off to do some work." 

Leon smiled, weary, but his blood wasn't boiling anymore. Not right now, at least. "We made plans," he replied simply, waving toward the door dismissively, "that stuff can wait." 

Hop made a face. "Lee! That's your work though!" He scolded. 

Leon laughed, "it's fine, they just wanted to have a quick PR meeting, what with..." He trailed off.  _ What with everything that happened. _

Hop saw the clouds fall over Lee's expression. He took a few tentative steps forward. Lee had always babied him. He was always so proud of being the big brother, and he'd never minded, had idolized him for it, in fact. But...

Hop didn't hesitate anymore. He ran up, usual energy spiking, "well then? Come on! If we hurry we won't have to wait  _ ages _ for the next train!" He took Lee's hand, pulling him through the front door. 

It'd knocked the wind out of Leon. Moments before, his vision had been dark with fury. But now, as he stepped back outside, the day felt brighter. The sun felt warmer. For the moment, he just laughed as he kept up with his little brother. For the moment, things didn't feel so heavy. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY emotional manipulation tw in this chapter.

"I truly am sorry, Leon. I hadn't meant to upset you further." Leon fumed, glaring at the ex-Chairman from across his grand entry. He and Hop had hand a grand time the day before, but as Leon lay in bed that night, Hop curled up with the blankets swaddled haphazardly after falling asleep after talking for hours about his journey, Leon had begun to think of earlier that morning. He'd decided he wasn't going to wait. He wouldn't let Rose impose on him, and especially not on his family. That'd been the deal, after all.

"I had only meant to give them some direction, I didn't think they'd go so far as to--"

"As to show up at my fucking doorstep?!" Leon roared back. 

Rose's eyes hardened. "Calm yourself," he said, tone flat. 

Leon hated how he responded. Something within him gripped him, yanked at his rage and pulled him back. It made him want to be angrier, but-- 

He looked down, stopped his pacing. He didn't face Rose when he muttered, "sorry." 

He didn't need to look at him. Rose's eyes had softened, as had his voice when he replied, "it's alright. You have every right to be upset." Rose sighed, shaking his head. "And really," he said, mildly reprimanding him, "should you be here? I mean, you're always welcome here, Leon, but..." Rose trailed off, and Leon, despite himself, turned to look at the older man. Their eyes accidentally met, and Leon suddenly felt like a deer in headlights. Rose's eyes weren't sharp, but they were  _ intense.  _ "I am... Always here... Should you need me, Leon." His voice was soft. Kind. Leon hated it when he said his name like that. 

Leon swallowed, but he couldn't work up the courage to say anything. Rose continued, "it may not seem like it, but," he paused, moving as if to move toward Leon, then thought better of it, "I truly do hope you can..." If Rose was about to say  _ "forgive him," _ Leon was gonna snap. "Recover from this," Rose finished. He held Leon's shocked gaze, looking rather sad. "All of this." 

Leon knew what he meant. 

He spun, stalking back toward the door. "Don't bullshit me," he said scornfully, forgetting his tongue again. 

Rose didn't mention it this time, but he did stop Leon cold. "I haven't changed, you know. I'm still the same man." 

Leon froze. He turned his head, despite himself. The ex-Chairman was still eyeing him, but his gaze was unfocused. Leon unconsciously relaxed, turning back. "What do you mean?" He found himself asking. 

"I still care about Galar," Rose said, shrugging. 

Leon tried to scoff, but... Everything he'd done, even if it was wrong. In a way, it'd been his own fucked up way of trying to improve Galar. That much, at least, Leon could sympathize with. 

_ "And I still care about you." _

Rose was going to give him whiplash with all of this. 

Leon's face hardened into a snarl, but Rose continued, smooth as silk, "I know you don't believe me. But truly, Leon, I--" he seemed to consider his words, and Leon hated himself as he realized he was still listening. "I know I hurt you,"  _ damn right he had, _ "and I won't ask for your forgiveness, it isn't my place,"  _ damn right it wasn't,  _ "but..." His voice. His stupid, soft, sweet, sinisterly sincere voice, "Galar still needs you." 

Leon stiffened. He was beat fair and square. That didn't bother him. He was  _ proud _ of the new Champion. That wasn't hubris or bitterness. And yet...

"To be frank, the new Champion, while undeniably strong is... Young." Leon felt himself shake just slightly. "I pride myself on my popularity, you of all people would know that my care for Galar wasn't a lie." It wasn't. It'd have been so much easier if it had been. "And despite no longer having the title, Leon," he felt those green eyes on him, and without meaning to, he met them, "Galar still looks to you." 

It was true. 

Champions were in no way rulers of any sort, but they were-- all the gym leaders were-- social leaders. The new Champion was sincere, but... "They still look to you for comfort." Leon sighed, then was whipped yet again. "And as unfair to you as that is, I do not wish for the people of Galar to face another blow so soon." 

Leon's eyes widened, nostrils flaring with anger. So that was Rose's game. He wanted Leon to keep quiet. Wanted to keep everything that Rose had done to him under wraps. The filthy, lying, cheating, scheming bastard-- 

"I do hope you open up in the future, Leon," Rose said. Leon strained to hear a sneer in his voice, but if-- not  _ if _ \-- Rose was very good at playing this game. Especially with Leon, "as I said. I do truly care to see you heal," bastard. Knifing, manipulative bastard, "but I think it might be best to take some time. To wait awhile, mentor this new Champion until the title is fully accepted in the hearts of Galar." 

Leon spun, and Rose spoke no more. He didn't have to. Even as Leon left him, his words followed him, even as he repeatedly, frantically pressed the elevator's close button, even as he slumped against the wall, the sinking of the carriage a welcome tangibility to his sinking heart.

Leon didn't even have the heart to run from the bitter thought. He'd ran away again. 

Like a yamper with its tail lowered and shivering, he'd bolted out of fear more than anger. 

Fear, because even now, he couldn't hide from himself. He found himself  _ agreeing _ with that man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to address that there is a part of Rose that is genuinely caring, but that in no way fixes his issues. Rose in this is still a very horrible person, and this isn't justification or a fix to that, quite the contrary. 
> 
> Leon knows that Rose is wrong, is bad. But Leon has also recognized the good intentions and is struggling to accept these both as facts and not separate of each other. 
> 
> Again I want to emphasize that Rose isn't meant to be sympathized with. But this is part of why Leon has kept silent, part of why Leon still struggles.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey?" His voice was gentle, a delicate and mild question. He hadn't spoken loudly, but the voice was still a jolt from the ever spinning thoughts, ever spinning anger, since that day. "Hey?? Uh, you okay?" A shake of the head, but it was pointless. The clouds wouldn't lift. "Nessa?" 

She sighed, then belatedly caught herself. "Sorry, Milo," she replied, trying and failing to give him a reassuring smirk. It was lopsided, distant, and not at  _ all _ convincing. 

"It's okay," he said, brightening as she seemed to come to. "You alright though? You seem distracted." 

_ That _ she thought, now having the mind to be a bit flustered,  _ was a total understatement. _ She'd challenged him to a bit of a sparring match. She and her team always needed the practice, and fighting against bad type match ups always helped, but she'd also wanted to just blow off some steam. 

They weren't in a public match, thankfully. In fact, they were actually just hanging out in a bit of secluded wood west of Turffield. She shook herself out of it, firmly this time, but her gut still twisted. "Just...worried," she said carefully. She'd keep her promise to Leon, but she was still upset. And truthfully, she wasn't very good at hiding that fact. Least of all from Milo. She felt bad, she'd dragged him out here to spar after all. 

Milo saw the storm clouds drift back over her eyes, an unsettling gray over the ocean's horizon. Milo jumped in, concerned, but also not wanting to let her fall back into it. "Is everything okay? Sonia's not overworking herself again, is she?" 

The question threw Nessa for a loop, and she responded a bit too quickly out of surprise. "What? Sonia? She's fine?" What? Had Sonia kept something from her? 

Before Nessa could spiral, Milo added hastily, "oh, okay, just wondering." He smiled sheepishly. "It's just that you've been off since you guys hung out in Hammerlock," he explained, "and you know I don't talk to Raihan much, but some of the kids around town asked me if he's alright. Apparently, his social media has been a bit quieter than usual. Nothing out of the ordinary, but he seems to be slowing down for some reason. Not out in the wild area as much, not responding to that many comments or something like that." 

Nessa eyed him curiously, privately making a note to poke the fool later. There wasn't much to talk about, but maybe venting would do them both good. But Milo continued. "I haven't seen much of Leon," her heart dropped like a brick. Thankfully he didn't notice, "but he seems to be doing well." She tried not to look surprised and was saved having to ask as Milo continued, "apparently he and Hop went out for a day in Motostoke," he chuckled, "luckily looks like no one bothered em too much, but you know that blew up." 

She forced a laugh and was relieved to see it passed. "Yeah, he's been relaxing, for a change." She stretched, adding, "wonder what  _ that's _ like." 

Milo laughed, "you  _ could _ take a break you know." She waved him off. Milo shuffled for a moment. "But, with that, I just kind of assumed if you  _ and  _ Raihan were acting a bit off, something must've happened with Sonia," he said, then eyed her, "but if it's not that, then..." He trailed off, not entirely sure how to ask, or even if he should. He rubbed the back of his neck, "ah, sorry to pry." 

Nessa softened. Milo really was a good guy. "No, no, it's fine," she assured him, "nothin' wrong with being worried about your friends." He smiled at her, but she fell silent, feeling like she owed him some sort of explanation. She didn't want to lie, but...

"Are  _ you _ okay though?" She looked up. Milo was scrutinizing her. It felt a little unnerving. She usually hated it when people got in her business like this, but with Milo it always felt less like someone being nosy and more like a brother just being a bit too protective. Which, in a way, made sense. Milo had that sort of connection with most of the people of Turffield, ever the soothing big brother of the town. 

She smiled, genuinely this time, and answered truthfully. "I'm okay." 

"Is... Is everything okay?" He was still pushing, but she knew what he meant.  _ Would things be okay, or can I step in to help? _

She suddenly felt so tired, the pent up anger and worry leaving her all at once more drained than upset. She looked off, towards Turffield, but past it, back to her own town. "No... Something  _ is _ up," she admitted, more somber than Milo had ever seen her. She sighed, giving him a weary smile, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the clouds from rolling in this time. "But it's getting sorted. Slowly but surely." 

"Can I help?" 

She paused, wishing it was her place to say. "Yes," she said tentatively, "but...not yet." 

That seemed to be enough for him. He nodded once, definitively. Then, his expression brightened into a glowing smile. "Okay. Did you still wanna blow off steam with a battle or--" 

A burst of air escaped her in mock disgruntlement. 

"What?" He said, trying to match her attitude a little. He crossed his arms, "half the time you ask to battle like this, it's as much for the exercise to burn off some energy as it is for actual challenge." 

She rolled her eyes, "okay, smart guy, you got me." But he was relieved, as they laughed together, to see that she  _ was _ doing better. He knew she'd speak up when it came time, and for now, that was enough for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but while this is focused around Leon, this isn't just his journey toward recovery. As I am trying to also detail the complexity of the dyanmic between Leon and Rose, I also want to look at both the difficulty for Leon's friends as well as the slow unravelling of the whole situation. As in the desc, Hop will be a major player in that, but he's not the only one. I absolutely loved the attention to the dynamics and relationships between various characters in SwSh and want to carry that over as well, but at the same time, respect the trust and friendships they have. Ofc they're upset, but it also, as said in the beginning, isn't their place to force Leon to speak up if he isn't ready yet. Also I just love the rivalry between these two sm I love Nessa and Milo oof


	7. Chapter 7

Things were finally starting to calm down, return to normal, so to speak. He sighed, letting himself rest a minute on a bench. He was unscrewing the cap of his water bottle when a familiar voice broke through the general city murmur. “Kabu?” 

He looked up, eyes widening and a smile easing his features in recognition as the caped figure stepped up. “Leon,” he nodded, “pleasant surprise.” 

“Ah, yeah,” the younger man replied, a bit awkwardly, Kabu thought. Strange for the ch-  _ former _ champion. That still needed getting used to, even for him. “Out for a stroll, I guess,” he said cheekily, nodding to the healthy sweat Kabu had worked up on his jog. 

Kabu found himself laughing. “Can’t get too complacent now, gotta keep myself sharp,” he mock-chided. Leon gave a chuckle of his own, but Kabu didn’t miss it this time. It seemed forced. Not harshly so, just...off. Hadn’t Milo mentioned something or another... “Not often you make your way out here, especially two visits so soon. Paparazzi let you off last time I hear, don’t think they’ll give you another break if you keep baiting ‘em like this,” he shook his head, expecting an exasperated, knowing look. None of them could go much of anywhere it seemed without getting flocked by fans. It wasn’t a complaint, they all appreciated it-- well, except for maybe Allister-- but it could be taxing at times. But he didn’t. In fact, Leon’s whole mood seemed to darken. 

“Didn’t think of that,” Leon mumbled to himself. 

Kabu blinked, scrutinizing him. Sure, Leon could be an airhead but... And, now he thought of it, Kabu himself had been dominating the conversation. The usual Leon was more than happy to babble, or at least leave things pretty even. What was with this quietness? “You doing alright, Leon?” 

He’d meant to only gently pry. Leon would occasionally get into funks like this, and especially now with being dethroned, it was a bit expected. He expected a quick, bittersweet, but still overwhelmingly supportive rant about how he was going to keep working hard to keep giving this new champion a run for their money. What  _ wasn’t _ expected was for Leon to nearly jump right out of his skin. “What? I’m fine,” he almost sounded defensive. And then, to top it off, Leon looked sharply away. 

Leon turned, regaining some semblance of composure as he said over his shoulder, “I gotta go, mum’ll go berserk if I don’t get home before it gets too late, and Hop will all but have a fit.” 

“Leon?” Kabu asked, startled. 

“Yeah?” Leon replied, turning but still not looking at him. 

“It’s... it’s the middle of the day,” Kabu pointed out, then gestured back the way Leon had come, “and if you want to get home quick, shouldn’t you just hop on the train?” 

“Just got off,” Leon said distractedly, looking off to the south. “Was gonna do a spot of training, work my way through the Wild Area then take the train back from there.” 

“Ah...” It made sense, of course. It should have calmed Kabu’s nerves. And yet... And yet there was still something wrong with Leon’s tone. He gave Leon a look, trying to gauge him. “Leon... is something up? Is something going on that we--” meaning he and the other gym leaders, partly just to see how far Leon’s mind was straying-- “should know about?” 

Leon spun on him, eyes wide and, to Kabu’s shock, almost frantic. “What?” they stared at each other a moment, but apparently Kabu’s own bewildered look gave something away. At the very least, Leon seemed to calm down as he then assured him, “what? No, no. Nothing’s going on.  _ Don’t worry about it. _ ” 

But there  _ was _ something. Something in the way Leon had said that last. But... “Alright,” he said, stretching and standing up. He gave Leon a characteristic half smile, “then I suppose we best be off to our training then.” He nodded, relaxing as Leon responded with his own characteristic almost boyish grin. 

They parted, but Kabu had to admit that something definitely  _ was _ up. He’d noticed Nessa’s distraction, and Milo definitely had had a bit of an ear on it too it seemed. Not to mention some silly media fixation on a sudden break Raihan had apparently taken for a few days. He was back at it, supposedly, but still. Was he looking too much into coincidences? He opted to keep an eye on it, but that was all. And to be ready. These darn kids seemed to think it was them against the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatuses y'all. Been kind of at a stand still. Relatively dry chapter I'm afraid and I apologize for that, I'll try to have more intrigue out soon. I'm kind of at a point of setting up my pieces which I've admittedly kind of neglected. Bottom line is that Leon isn't as alone in this as he thinks, or rather doesn't realize. I hope this is alright. If you can't tell I haven't written much of Kabu at all so his characterization definitely escapes me a bit. Promise silver firefox stan's I'll do my best to give y'all justice!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the irregular update schedule for me.

Hop hummed in annoyance. He just couldn’t focus. At this point, he still had quite a ways to go before he’d be helping Sonia out in earnest. He twiddled his pencil between fore- and middle fingers, his cheek resting against his other palm as he read the line. 

_ The true nature of the Darkest Day remains a mystery to modern historians, as the details of the destruction and, indeed, the storm itself have been poorly documented due to the negligence of-- _

And then he realized he wasn’t paying attention. So he read it again. And again. And  _ again. And-- _ “Gah!” he cried out in frustration, pulling his hair and tilting his chair back. 

A startled yelp from across the lab made him feel just a tad of guilt through his annoyance. “Hop? Everything alright?” Sonia. She padded over to him, peeking over his shoulder at the scientific journal he’d been pouring over. She huffed a chuckle, “oh yeah, Grandma absolutely _ hated _ this researcher's work. More stuffy than informative." She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can probably jump to the works of..." 

She trailed off, noticing Hop's distracted expression. "Uh? Hey... You listening?" 

Hop jumped a bit, then shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Uh, yeah, sorry. Um. Something about Professor Magnolia?"

Sonia sighed. "You're still out of it. You okay?" 

Hop went uncharacteristically quiet for a moment. Then, all at once, he beamed at her, his enthusiasm radiating like a star. "Yeah! Just got a little distracted, you know? But it won't happen again!" He stared intently at the journals he was studying, determined smile on his face. 

Sonia couldn't help but chuckle. She figured she'd wait until he burned out again before suggesting a different pile of papers to study. When Hop set his mind to something, it was usually best to give him a direction and let him go at it. 

Hop threw himself back into his work, taking notes and annotating things with questions and ideas he'd bounce off Sonia later. But that thing that had been bothering him was still on his mind. Incessant. Unwilling to be dismissed. As covertly as he could, he started a second set of notes, letting his mind bounce back and forth between the two as it needed. 

* * *

That evening, he didn't go straight home. Victor had come back in town the day before and tonight he'd been invited over to the champion's for dinner. He'd already told his mum and everything, so he went straight past the house. As he rounded the bend, though, he slowed. He turned back, looking up into the window into Lee's room. To his surprise, the room seemed dark. Lee usually left the light on when he went down to dinner. Was Lee even home?

He shook himself out of it. It was just one little thing. Maybe mum had pestered him to not waste electricity. Maybe he'd just, you know,  _ turned his light off.  _ He shouldn't read into everything. 

Taking a breath, Hop turned back toward Victor's house and sprinted off and up the path. 

* * *

Dinner was nice. He hadn't had much of a chance to catch up with Victor's mum, despite being so close, so it was good to see her. Victor himself had been cool as ever, of course. They caught up, talked about which gyms might take the spots for the next Gym Challenges, all the usual stuff. After dinner, though...

"Hop? You alright, mate?" Victor was staring at him. Drat, he'd been staring off into space again. They were washing the dishes together, an old habit by now.

Hop was all ready to brush him off like he had Sonia, but...  _ But... _ He looked away, face falling, then winced as he realized Victor's face darken too. "I'm really not good at lying to you, am I?"

Victor shrugged, turning back to the soapy water. "No," he replied, getting back to work, "but I'm glad you aren't. It's not a bad thing to be honest."

Hop felt himself smile, also getting back on task. Victor really was good at picking up his moods like this. He took a few moments, then took a breath, sighing. Just be forward. It was Victor after all. "I'm worried about Lee."

Victor didn't seem surprised about that, but something in him did tense. "You don't think," he started, a bit awkwardly, "I mean, it's probably not... Lee's not like that, but--"

"What?" Hop asked.

Victor shrugged, "about... About me beating him--"

Hop actually laughed, "nah, it's not that." Victor relaxed visibly. Had that been something he'd been worried about? He should've noticed-- but it was done now. He had to stop lingering on stuff. 

He'd apparently gotten lost in his thoughts again, because Victor prodded him, using his elbow to nudge his arm. "So? What's going on with Lee?"

Somehow, Victor just  _ knew. _ His voice had gone soft, conspiratorial almost. Not that Victor's mum was particularly nosy (for a mother, anyway) or anything, but he'd sensed somehow that he'd wanted to be especially quiet about all this. 

Hop couldn't help but smile weakly, something going tight in his chest. But he couldn't quite meet his friend's eyes. "I dunno," he began slowly, "Lee just... Seems off. I dunno." He searched for how to put it. He'd had all these racing thoughts and now he suddenly couldn't form any of them into words. "He just seems different lately-- stressed or something. But then he turns around and talks about how nice things are, how he's got all this free time now to train, to hang out and stuff..." He trailed off, unconsciously lowering the dish he'd been drying. "He just... Has this weird darkness about him. I dunno how to describe it, but... Lee never had that before. At least not that I can remember."

Victor nodded slowly, nudging him again just a little. Hop kept working. "Maybe there's still something going on? I mean, I'm champion, but there's still so much that he's doing in my stead. I mean, with Rose--"

Hop's lips tightened to a thin line. That  _ had _ been a pretty major blow to Galar. He wouldn't have believed it himself. The chairman? Going on about all this Darkest Day madness? It had hit the people-- and the economy-- hard. While Marco Cosmos was still operational, there was still a lot of delicate work that had to be done to keep things in order. But that was really the extent Hop knew of it. Victor, too, it seemed.

They sighed, unconsciously in unison. Then, realizing it, they both burst into laughter. It made Hop feel lighter somehow, made all the little things he'd been worrying about seem meaningless. Victor let the topic drop and they continued going on about nothing in particular. 

They eventually moved to hanging out in Victor's room, just as they had so many times before setting off on their journey. They'd run out of things to talk about, important and idle, a couple hours ago. It was well into the night, and Hop knew he should have been home by now. His mum probably assumed he'd be staying over, and usually he would have. But... There felt like too much weighing on him. And honestly, he wanted to be home and make sure Lee had breakfast again tomorrow morning. It'd been odd to him that he'd had to prod Lee every morning since he got back.

As if reading his thoughts-- though truthfully, Hop knew he wore his heart on his sleeve-- Victor hummed inquisitively. Hop sighed, flopping back onto Dubwool, who was laying out of its pokeball. "sorry, I'm just--" oh there was no point in lying, "--still worried about Lee is all."

"I heard you two hung out last week," Victor prodded gently.

Hop nodded. "Yeah, we hung around Motostoke," he began, but felt the words slip away.

Victor let the silence lengthen. Hop's dips into these funks were still relatively new for him, but so far it seemed best to let him stew for a bit. So long as he assured Hop he was there for him, lest he try and carry his burdens all on his own again like after Bede had beat him that time. He leaned back against his bed, head tilted back into the rumpled covers. With a small shift in Hop's posture, Dubwool shuffling accordingly to remain comfortable, he looked up.

Hop's expression was still distant. Somehow, it was worse than it ever had been before. That scared Victor more than he was able to say at the moment. "As I said earlier, there's definitely something up with Lee," Hop began slowly, "and... I'm worried." He recounted how drained Leed had been when he'd first gotten home, how he'd collapsed, how he'd seemed so out of it and unlike himself. He recounted how Lee had reacted to the Marco Cosmos workers randomly showing up at their doorstep, how he'd been stepping out of the house for work more and more recently, despite him supposedly getting more time off now that Victor was champion.

"I just feel like--" Hop burst out, his emotions having risen more and more as it all came tumbling out, "--like there's something going on. Something big. Something Lee doesn't trust me with. And, I mean, sure. I get it. He's older than us and everything. And don't get me wrong, I trust him--" 

"--Hop," Victor prodded gently. He didn't have to defend himself, not to him.

Hop took a deep breath, held it a moment, then sighed deeply. His golden eyes glittered with the ghost of frustrated tears. "I just wish Lee, I dunno," he stopped, then said in a rush, "I just wish I could help Lee out more!"

Victor felt his heart sink. It was always like this. Hop never seemed to blame anyone else for things. It was never 'i wish Leon would trust me more' and always 'why am I so weak that Lee can't trust me?' Truthfully, it was better than always blaming others, but still. But, then again, now wasn't the time.

Victor hummed again, thinking. Then, for Hops benefit, decided the try and think out loud. "I'm sure it'd be too awkward one way or another to ask him directly," he began. He scratched his head distractedly, "and to be honest, I've been hearing some thing about some of the others acting strangely, too." Hop looked up at that. Victor shrugged, "you seen the gossip about Raihan?"

Hop nodded, then made a face. "Dunno," he said finally, "might be connected, but..." He shook his head, "it just doesn't feel right, ya know?"

Victor did. He did have some other theories, such as why Sonia had suddenly all but dropped her enthusiastic understudy, speculation about if Nessa was throwing herself even more into her work than usual. But... Not right now. "I could," he said instead, "keep an ear out? See if I can pick up on anything?" He shrugged, not needing to say it.  _ Since I'm in those circles now. _

Hop nodded, understanding, but then bit his lip. "This just feels so backhanded, though," he said quietly. Victor nodded in agreement. Hop sighed again, something he was doing a lot lately. "I just," Hop seemed on the verge of another dam breaking, "I just wish that Lee would talk to me."

Victor felt his eyes widen just a bit. And there it was. A step in the right direction. He turned away though. He wasn't sure how likely that was to happen.

Hop felt that had been too much somehow, from Victor's silence. Not even an idle word or nose of agreement or anything. He felt tears sting his eyes. "Anyway," he said swiftly, "don't worry too much about it." He got up, "I should get home and everything." Victor didn't stop him, and Hop left, perhaps a bit hastily. 

* * *

The short road was dark on his way back. He was still lost in thought, but as he rounded the bend he looked up at the house from a ways away, something catching his eye. Lee's bedroom light was still on. Blinking, Hop checked the time. It was well past one in the morning. He didn't know what to make of it. 

Exhausted as he was though, he didn't know if he  _ would _ do anything about it. He trudged the rest of the way, through the gate, and to the door. Which was, of course, locked. Hop sighed again, suddenly way,  _ way _ too tired for this. 

Barely thinking about it, he called Lee.

"Hey," he said

_ "Hey?"  _ Lee asked. 

"Got locked out," stars but he sounded tired too. 

_ "Oh? You're home?" _

"At the front door," he replied.

There was a slight pause, but he caught it.  _ "Alright, be right down,"  _ Lee said. 

And yet, the line kept on. Hop could hear the shuffling as Lee slipped on some shoes or something, but it wasn't until he heard the familiar padding down the stairs that he realized Lee wasn't gonna hang up on him. Something about it felt... Nice. Warm. Considerate. It was just like Lee to do something small like that. 

And yet, he felt so,  _ so _ tired, even still. He hit the end call button, closing his eyes for the few seconds between the landing and Lee getting to the door. The thought just kept circling itself the whole while.  _ He was so tired.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been fixated on the idea of Hop still recovering and dealing with his development from the main game, so that'll likely stay prevalent. Didn't much care for the "all better!" feel his character arc had sooo.... oh no wait this can't be a fix it fic w a i t--
> 
> sorry again this took so long, I have no excuses nor can I say I'll be any faster in the future. thanks to everyone who has stuck with it / has read this far. Love y'all.


End file.
